Dreams,Diaries, and Love
by xxshikoraxx
Summary: Kazuma meets a new girl and they fall in love. How does Kanami react to this and why is this new girl seem to hate Kanami? KazumaKanami
1. Big Mistake

* * *

Dreams, Dairies, and love

Summary: Kazuma meets a new girl and they fall in love. How does Kanami react to this and why is this new girl seem to hate Kanami?

* * *

Pairings: Kazuma/Kanami

* * *

The day started like any other day in the life of 17 year old Kanami Yuta, until she went into the kitchen. Usually, when she wakes up and prepares for the day, she finds Kazuma asleep in his room or gone. But today, he was in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked at him with weird eyes and he noticed her

"Good morning Kanami!" He greeted her happily as he made eggs to go with the rice,

"Umm… Good morning Kazuma. What are you doing in the kitchen making breakfast? You are usually gone or snoring. Why the change?" She glanced at him confused.

"I've decided something, Kanami."

"What have you decided?"

"I'm going to help you work at the farm today so I can help you earn money"

"WHAT? Who are you and what have you done to Kazuma?"

"I am Kazuma, and I am going to help you because I care."

Kazuma was lying through his teeth. He met the new girl, Megumi, out on the farm yesterday and she caught his attention. She had bright orange hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She had a slim body, and he fell head over heels for her.

* * *

They both went to the farm to see okka-san looking at Kazuma like he was an idiot. Kazuma ignored her weird looks and searched to see if he could see Megumi anywhere. He saw her, and she noticed he was looking at her and she winked at him.

"Kanami, you are to tote small things of hay to the chicken coop. And Kazuma, you are to help the men build a barn over there. Oh and Kanami, you will be working with Megumi, she's my granddaughter and she is visiting from the city!" Okka-san left and Kazuma went to work building the barn while Kanami went to meet Megumi.

Kanami walked up to Megumi and greeted her happily

"Hi I'm Kanami and I will be working with you." She held out her hand to Megumi.

Megumi just looked at her and snobbishly answered "Whatever. Just stay out of my way. Also, I always go first and you see that man over there?" She points to Kazuma. "Back off, I saw you with him, he's mine."

Kanami was shocked. "Kazuma? Why would I back off he lives with me?"

"So you two are married?"

"Heck no, I just live with him."

"Oh. Well still. Stay back!"

"Umm… Ok."

Kanami went to work.

* * *

When her work was over she walked to find Kazuma. When she finally found him, he was talking to Megumi. She hid behind a bush and eavesdropped.

"So Megumi, wanna come to dinner at my house tonight? I can make Kanami make us some dinner and then send her to her room" Kazuma asked not believing what he had just said.

"Sure. I will be there at 7."

"Ok cool!"

Kanami felt like crying but she didn't. She just slung her head down and sadly trotted of towards home.

* * *

Kanami walked in to see Kazuma staring at her.

"Kanami. I need you to do me a favor." He told her.

"What is it Kazuma?" She asked with a little hiss in her voice.

"Will you cook dinner for me and Megumi and then let us be alone?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Thanks Kanami. I owe you big time!"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Lil while later.

While Kanami sits in her room, she starts to get hungry _Damn that Kazuma, making me wait in here all hungry and all. I'm gonna go and get me something to eat._

Kanami got up and left the room and went into the living room. While she was walking, she saw Kazuma and Megumi making out on the couch. She looks at them and runs into the kitchen. Kazuma stops kissing Megumi and walks into the kitchen.

"What the hell Kanami? Why did you ruin the moment?" Kazuma screamed in Kanami's face scaring her. She was about to cry and she had tears in her eyes.

"Well maybe I was hungry. Sorry I ruined you chance to fuck someone!" Kazuma's was shocked. He thought she never said that word. She ran to her room and locked the door.

Megumi ran to comfort Kazuma.

"It's ok sweetie." She said kissing him on the lips.

"I hope so." He returned the kiss.

* * *

A/n:Well what do you think? Please review! 


	2. running away

* * *

Dreams, Dairies, and love

* * *

Kanami sat there in her room crying her eyes out. _Why does he treat me so badly? _She asked herself sadly. Kanami went over to a small table and pulled out a small, blue diary. She pulled out the pen in the spiral and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems as if Kazuma is in love. Today he invited a girl to dinner and left me to cook and then told me to leave. I sat in my room while they had their time to themselves. I started to get hungry and go in the kitchen. When I went to the living room Kazuma and that girl was making out on the couch. I suddenly left and went into the kitchen while he got up and came in there. He screamed at me and it turned into this big fuss. I said one big dirty word and I went into my room. That is where I am now. What made him so mad at me? I have no idea but whatever it was, I'm sorry._

Kanami shut her diary and she laid down and heard a knock on the door.

"Kanami? Can we talk about this?" Kazuma asked, still knocking

Kanami unlocked her door and opened it. Kazuma stood there and smiled a small smile.

"Kazuma, what do you want?" Kanami looked melancholy and angered at the same time.

"I want to know why you cussed me out." Kazuma looked at her.

"Because you screamed at me." Kanami stared straight in his eyes.

"Well you shouldn't have interrupted me and Megumi."

"Well maybe I was hungry. What I am I supposed to do. Starve?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! You suck. Get out of my room Kazuma!"

Kanami shoved Kazuma out of her room and locked it again. She fell asleep and started dreaming.

_I was.. Dreaming. And in that dream I was someone who was very sad. He regretted what he said to someone. He hurt that person and he hoped the person would forgive him. He also felt happy. He was happy that he had a new person to share his life with. _

Kanami peacefully sleeped.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to see Kazuma cooking breakfast again. He greeted her.

"Mornin Kanami!" He said to her, flipping pancakes.

"Whatever" Kanami looked bored.

"Listen Kanami I am sorry for what I said, ok?"

"Ok. You are forgiven."

Kazuma and Kanami went to the farm together and did the same thing they did the day before.

Kanami walked up to the hay stacks to see Megumi standing there, getting hay. Kanami greeted her happily.

"Hi Megumi. Need some help?" Kanami asked, trying to help

"Not from you." Megumi snapped

"What's your problem?"

"You! You hurt my Kazuma by snapping at him and all he thought about was you while we finished our night up!"

"Whatever. He was my Kazu-kun before he was your Kazuma!"

"Well he would pick me over you anyday!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah let's find out!"

Megumi hollered out to the unfinished barn. "OH KAZUMA! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE? I NEED YOU!"

Kazuma came over to where Kanami and Megumi were. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Kanami here just called me a two faced bitch!" Megumi started fake crying.

"Kanami what?" Kazuma was speechless

"Kanami called me a bitch!" Megumi layed her head on his shoulder

"What? I did not!" Kanami was angry. "She is lying!"

"Whatever! No I am not!" Megumi stuck out her tongue.

"Kanami I will deal with you at home!" Kazuma kissed Megumi and went back to work.

Megumi laughed and went to work.

* * *

After work, Kanami went home and saw Kazuma sitting on the couch in the living room. She slowly tried to snake past him and get to her room when he noticed her.

"Kanami Yuta you have got some explaining to do! Why the heck did you called Megumi a biach?" He asked her, looking angry

"I didn't call her that! She is lying!" She tried telling him.

"Whatever. I don't believe you. You are just jealous of Megumi and me, so you make up silly things to call her."

"I am not jealous. She is so mean to me when you're not around."

"No she's not she told me she likes you."

"Well she doesn't. Who are you gonna believe me, the person you have known for 9 years, or Megumi, the person who have known for 2 days?"

"Right now I believe Megumi because you have been kind of cussing a lot lately."

Kanami felt horrible and she burst into tears. "Fine! Believe her! I don't care!"

Kanami ran into her room and locked the door. She cried on her bed and started to think.

_I know what to do. I will run away. Then Kazuma will see how much I mean to him._

Kanami got up and started packing her things. She would leave when he went to sleep. She got up and walked to the kichen and started cooking dinner. She could hear giggles coming from Kazuma's room. She just shook it off and cooked dinner for Kazuma and herself.

It was about 12:00 midnight when she started to leave. She grabbed a notebook and a pencil and started to write a note to Kazuma.

_Dear Kazuma,_

_I left. I hope you're happy. Now you can live with Megumi and won't have to worry about me. I will miss the farm, okka-san, the mooing cows, and most of all,I will miss you. I love you deeply and I wish for you the best._

_Love you always,_

_Kanami._

Kanami laid the note down by her dresser and opened her window and threw the small bag down to the ground. She then went out the window and started running.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please rnr! 


	3. kazuma finally gets emotional

Dreams, Diaries, and love

* * *

A/n: Before I start I would like to thank Kurei Hoku for being my 1st reviever! Thank you soo much!

* * *

Kanami ran away from the farm and she ran as fast as she could. _I hope Kazuma doesn't find the letter into later, when I am far away. _She sighed to herself and sat down on a humungous rock. She took out a small candle and a match. Kanami lit the candle with the match, and then pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I finally decided to leave Kazuma. He is very mean to me and he doesn't care about me. I left him in the middle of the night. I am sitting out here on a cold rock in the middle of the Lost Ground. I wish I would've brought a quilt or blanket to cover up with._

_Damn, I am very cold. Why have I been cussing so much lately? I have been around Kazuma too much. I am glad I left him. Hopefully I will never see him again._

_Cold-very cold,_

_Kanami_

Kanami sat down her diary and looked up to the sky. Clouds formed and lightning flashed across the sky. _Oh hell_, she thought, before it started to pour down raining. She forgot her old umbrella at her house too.

* * *

Kazuma was wondering through the house with Megumi following him.

"Kazu-kun what seems to be the problem?" Megumi asked using the nickname Kanami had given him years ago.

"What did you call me?" He looked at her.

"Kazu-kun"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Kanami told me that's what she used to call you."

"Oh. Ok . One thing,though."

"What?"

"If you want to be with me, don't ever call me that."

"Umm… Well I have got to go, see you tomorrow Kazuma!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Kazuma walked into the kitchen to see that there was food on the table in some wrap with a small note that said _'Kazuma'. _He looked at it and smiled _She made me some food even though she is mad at he._ He started digging in and when he was finished he went into his room and went to sleep. When he was drifting off to sleep he whispered to himself _Tomorrow I will have to thank her._

* * *

Kanami ran in the cold rain searching for immediate shelter. When she was about to give up, a cave was on the right of her, and she noticed. She ran in the cave. She took off her coat and laid it beside her and let it dry. _yawn oh my, it seems as if I am sleepy_. Kanami laid down in the hard, dark, and cold cave. She went to sleep.

_I was dreaming. And in that dream I was finally… me. I fell asleep, knowing someone could come along at attack me, but I did anyway. I was tired, melancholy, and frustrated all at the same time. What was happening to me? Was I falling apart? It it love? Am I in love with Kazuma?_

* * *

Kazuma woke up with a smile on his face. Today was the day Kanami and him would make up and be the friends they always were. He pranced to her room and knocked. No answer. He beat on the door. No answer.

"Kanami! Come and eat!" No answer. Kazuma tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, he did the next best thing. He kicked the door down to reveal she wasn't there. He looked around, and all he saw was a small note. He picked it up and he read ,

_Dear Kazuma,_

_I left. I hope you're happy. Now you can live with Megumi and won't have to worry about me. I will miss the farm, okka-san, the mooing cows, and most of all,I will miss you. I love you deeply and I wish for you the best._

_Love you always,_

_Kanami._

"OH MY FRIKEN GOD!" He screamed out loud, and he broke down, "S-she L-left M-me. The most precious person in my life left me!" You could see tears rolling down his cheek. He was hurt. Very hurt.

Kazuma ran out of the house and he ran in to okaa-san's house and saw that she was cooking.

She greeted him happily "Mornin Kazuma! Where's Kanami?"

"I don't know, she's gone!" Kazuma broke down once again

* * *

Kanami woke up to see that she was still in the cave, and the rain stopped. She went over to her coat and saw that it was dry. _Oh think gosh it's dry! I thought I was going to freeze! _Kanami put the coat on and looked in her bag. In her bag was some leftovers from yesterday, so she decided to eat them (by the way, the leftovers are in a container!).Whenever she felt she was full she put them back in her bag.

_Now I know Ryuho, Mimori, Tachibana, and Cammy's house is here somewhere.. hmmm…_

She looked around and she finally found a small house with a car that looked like Tachibana's.

* * *

Kazuma continued to break down when Megumi came in and scooped him up in her arms.

"You ok?" She asked, giving him a smile

"No. Kanami's gone. She left sometime last night." He looked down

"yes!" Megumi whispered, and Kazuma caught what she said. He pulled away.

"What do you mean saying 'Yeah'? Kanami was my best friend."

"Well.. umm…"

"Wait a minute! You never liked Kanami from the start, did you?"

"umm.."

"Don't lie to me!"

"No I didn't"

"Why?"

"Because she was so nice and sweet and okaa-san always talked about her. Then I noticed that she lived with you so I thought you two were ..you know."

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! I BET KANAMI NEVER CALLED YOU THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE ARE OVER! YOU ARE COLD HEARTED!" He screamed and then ran out of the house.

* * *

Kanami walked up to the tiny house and knocked on the door. When it was opened, there stood Mimori, smiling at her.

"Kanami! How are you?" She asked, giving her a hug that would kill even the biggest of animals.

"Hi Mimori." Kanami smiled back.

"So what are you doing here? And where is Kazuma?"

With the mention of Kazuma, Kanami broke down in tears. Mimori screamed to the others.

"COME HERE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KANAMI!"

There came Tachibana, Cammy, and Ryuho. Ryuho looked at Mimori.

"What happened? Why is she crying?" He looked at Mimori with caring eyes.

"I mentioned Kazuma and there she was, crying like crazy." Mimori was worried.

"Do you think he is dead? Kanami, is Kazuma dead?" Kanami shook her head no

"Then what is wrong with him?"

Kanami managed to speak a little.

"I…I left him. You see, he met this girl on the farm and they hit it off and he chose her over me and I left him. I miss him so."

"Oh Kanami." Mimori hugged her more.

"Kazuma is such an emotionless jerk to see that he was breaking your heart after he met that girl." Tachibana added. Cammy only nodded.

"I know. I just couldn't tell him that I was hurt, you know how he is." Kanami started crying again, only to make Mimori embrace her tighter.

"Yeah I do." Ryuho sighed _Kazuma. I hope you have realized what you have done Kazuma._

* * *

a/n: I liked this chapter. It was very.. Emotional. Please review and if you have any ideas lay them on me and I might consider using them!

Peace! Don't forget that gorgeous blue button under this

v


	4. Where is she?

A/N: Im so sorry for the long wait to update.. over a year, i see.. XD i'm very sorry so i hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

Dreams, Dairies, and love

I do not own s-CRY-ed

* * *

Chapter 4: Where is she?

Kazuma ran through the Lost Ground punching anything and everything in his sight. He screamed at the top of his lungs "KANAMI!!!!!!!!!!!." He repeated screaming over and over. _Why in the world did I treat her like crap? Was it because I had a chance at a piece of ass? _he thought to himself as more tears went down his cheeks. Now he knew how she felt when he used to leave her a long time ago. Though, he knew she would be there when he got back. _What if something happened to her? _He frowned at the thought. _What if some pervert has raped her? _He clinched his fist and gritted his teeth. _NO ONE IS GONNA RAPE __MY__ KANAMI!!!!! _He started to run again, only this time much faster and continued to call out her name.

* * *

**_ After six hours_**

* * *

Kazuma was sprawled out on the ground, panting and sweating like a person on a treadmill. His stomach started to rumble, and then he remembered he didn't eat breakfast. "Damn I'm hungry, but where will I get food?" He stared into space and his stomach grumbled more. "SHUT THE HELL UP I KNOW YOUR HUNGRY DAMNIT!" He yelled at his stomach immaturely. He didn't really care right now he just wanted his Kanami with him.

**_Meanwhile_**

Kanami was in the guest room at Tachibana's house, with her pen in hand and she started to write in her dairy.

_**Dear Diary, **_  
_**I have been here with Mimori and everyone else for almost a day. I miss Kazu-kun already.. Look, I miss him so much I'm calling him Kazu-kun again. I hope he got the note and I hope he is happy with Megumi, even though I am not. Kazuma said I need to stop putting people before me because I wont be happy but I believe it is nicer to do that. Im so glad everyone is backing me up and I hope that Kazuma doesn't find me. Well I have to go**_

_**Kanami**_

Kanami yawned and flopped down on the feather soft bed. She slowly accepted sleep and started to dream.  
_I was.. dreaming.. I dreamed of a man in a colossal amount of pain. The girl that meant so much to him left his side and he screamed her name, over and over until he got very tired and he fell over, accepting that he could not find her for __**today. **__He would try harder to find his beloved. Even if it would __**kill **__him. He cried over hunger and over the loss of her. He wanted her __**NEEDED **__her, and he had just found out that now. He thought of himself as an idiot for not seeing it sooner. _

As Kanami slept, a tear rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

**  
**

_** Morning**_

Kazuma woke up on the ground, cold, hungry, and looking pretty screwed up, his face was all red and puffy, and his throat hurt _Damn, _he cursed, _today is __**not**_ _my day. _He rose up and finally drank in his surroundings as the events from yesterday played through his head. _Where the hell is Kanami?!! I gotta find her soon. _

* * *

  
**A/n : Another short Chapter. Whoopdedo!! I'll try to post sooner.. im sorry **


End file.
